


Thief's Refuge

by Kiraly



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hamiathes' Gift Exchange, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: A young Helen finds Gen in the library.





	Thief's Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murderbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbunny/gifts).



"Here you are. Sulking where our cousins won't find you?"

"Not sulking, I never sulk."

"Ah. So you're plotting revenge."

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for murderbunny in the Hamiathes' Gift Exchange. You had a request for Eddis & Eugenides as children, and also one for Gen's library, so I decided to combine them. I hope you like it!


End file.
